


Let Daddy Show You What It Feels Like

by Bottomryanbitch



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottomryanbitch/pseuds/Bottomryanbitch
Summary: The one where Ryan goes to the club looking for someone to take him home and Shane just happens to be very interested.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 38
Kudos: 161





	Let Daddy Show You What It Feels Like

**Author's Note:**

> Ah!! I’m so excited for this to finally be finished!! I absolutely love what this fic has turned out to be! I have had a blast writing it!! I wrote it while listening to U + Ur Hand by Pink if that tells you anything!! 
> 
> The title came from Love In This Club by Usher.
> 
> A huge Thank You to Jess, who is actually the reason that his fic was written in the first place!! She told me to go do some sprints and see what happens and here we are!! She also beta’d this beast for me, which I appreciate so, so much!! Love you Jess!!! Go give her all the love and kudos both here and on tumblr: @sequencefairy!! 
> 
> I also want to thank Cassie, who has let me throw ideas at her and has excitedly yelled things at me along the way!!
> 
> OH!! This will eventually have a sequel that will leave off from where this one ends!! Much more fun and filth to come from this universe!!
> 
> All mistakes and errors are my own!!

Music blasted throughout the overcrowded club. A group of people gathered in the center of the dance floor, grinding together to whatever annoying song was playing through the speakers. 

Ryan stood over by the bar, laughing fondly at his friends as one of their favorite songs came on and they practically fell over each other trying to get to the dance floor. He could already feel the buzz of the alcohol starting to flow throughout his system, and he knew that after a few more that he would probably be out there too. He could feel his muscles getting looser, his inhibitions getting lower, but he just wasn’t nearly drunk or horny enough to throw himself into the cocktail of alcohol, sweat, and desperation.

So Ryan stayed put where he was, swaying his hips along to the music and drinking his beer. The thundering claps of the bass drum bouncing off the walls had his heart thudding against his chest in time with the beat.

He hadn’t been to a club in what seemed like forever, having cooped himself up in his room and studying so much that he practically had no social life. Which is why it felt so good to get out and let loose for a bit, allowing for the anxiety and worry of real life to wash away even if it was just for a few hours.

A small part of him was hoping that maybe he’d find a man that would take him home tonight and help him forget about all of his stress for a while. Ryan knew that was one of the main reasons that his friends had brought him out in the first place. They told him that he needed to; “take a break and relax a little, and by relax we mean get  _ dicked down.”  _

Now, here he was at the club sporting his skinny black “fuck me” jeans with a gray and black baseball tee that’s way too tight in the arms, and his black vans, waiting for someone hot to roll in so that he could make his move, but no one caught his eye. 

It was a little disheartening if he was being completely honest. The one night that he actually wanted to have a hot, spontaneous, off the wall, one night stand with a stranger, something that he hadn’t done in  _ months _ , and this is what happened. 

Ryan decided that it was time for him to leave after a wave of fresh faces entered the club, not one of them looking his way. He should’ve just stayed home and curled up with a good horror movie and some popcorn because at least they wouldn’t have let him down. 

“Excuse me,” Ryan heard from behind him, a hand pressing on his shoulder. The touch was light, but firm enough to keep him from going too far. He turned around ready to ask this person what the fuck they thought they were doing putting a hand on him like that, but the words got caught in his throat when he took in the man in front of him. 

He was tall. So very tall. Ryan had to physically lift his head up to look at him and he had never felt smaller in his life. This guy was a little intimidating, but absolutely breathtaking. The colorful lights in the club made him look like he was from heaven and honestly, Ryan would've believed it. He was something straight out of one of Ryan’s wet dreams. 

He had long, unruly hair that looked kind of dirty and Ryan wanted nothing more to do than to tangle his fingers in it, maybe even tug on it. Not to mention his neatly trimmed beard that Ryan found himself aching to feel between his thighs. Ryan wanted it to leave red patches from where it had rubbed against the sensitive skin there. Just the thought of having this guy between his legs had Ryan half hard in his jeans and a blush spreading across his cheeks as he tried to keep it together. 

The man was dressed pretty casual; a red and black flannel shirt with some indie band tee underneath, a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of black old school Converse high top sneakers. What threw Ryan off though, was the glint of a slim gold chain around his neck and the solid gold watch that he displayed on his left wrist. 

There was no way that this guy was just some regular college student looking for a quick fuck because his watch alone probably cost as much as a single semester of college. This guy must have some major money to be sporting some fine assets like that. 

“May I help you?” Ryan asked, leaning up onto his tip toes so that he could be closer to the guy and then raising his voice so that he could be heard over whatever noise was blaring from the speakers. It came out a little harsher than Ryan intended but he didn’t want to let his guard down just in case this guy was a grade A douche. 

“You’re awful pretty to be standing over here by yourself,” the mysterious, beautiful man said lowly, leaning down to where he was practically talking directly into Ryan’s ear. Ryan couldn’t repress the shudder that crawled it’s way through his body at the sound. 

“Oh? Well thank you,” Ryan replied, his voice a bit higher than usual, but he hoped the stranger wouldn’t notice. He also hoped that the lights in the club didn’t allow for the man to see just how red his face had gotten at the simple compliment. It had been a while since he had been hit on by a stranger. 

“Can I buy you another drink?” The tall man asked and Ryan nodded his head in response which earned him a chuckle from the man. “Two beers please” he added, talking to the lady behind the bar and then leading them to two open bar stools. 

“So, what’s your name? And what is a pretty thing like you doing alone in a place like this?” The man asked as they sat down while paying for their beers and saying a polite  _ thank you _ to the server after. 

“My name’s Ryan,” Ryan answered shakily, taking a drink of his beer and praying that his voice wasn’t going to betray him. “My friends convinced me to come with them because I’ve been busy studying and they said I needed to relax. But as you can see, they ditched me to go dance and haven’t returned.”

Ryan took another sip of his beer. “I was actually getting ready to leave.”

“Well, I’m glad that I stopped you then,” the man said, smiling widely at Ryan and shooting him a wink. Ryan had to do his best not to preen under the attention because Holy God this man was unreal. 

“I’m still deciding if I made the right call,” Ryan said with a laugh, feeling himself getting a little braver, a little more flirty, which caused the other guy to laugh too. “But it’s only fair that I get to know your name too since you know mine, Mr. Long, Tall and Handsome.” 

“I’m Shane. It’s nice to meet you, Ryan,” The guy, Shane, said while reaching a hand out for Ryan to shake. 

Ryan took Shane’s hand in his and his eyes went wide when he saw the size of Shane’s hands in comparison to his own. Damn, those hands looked like theyl could do some damage. It took everything in Ryan to not ask Shane what those hands were capable of and if he could have a  _ hands on _ demonstration.

Ryan could feel the saliva pooling in his mouth and he knew that he was going to say or do something incredibly stupid if he didn’t pull himself together immediately. He was thankfully pulled from his thoughts when he heard Shane’s voice again and looked up to find the man smirking down at him. 

“So you said you were studying, right?” Shane asked him, taking another swig of his beer before leaning toward Ryan to hear his response. 

Ryan could feel his heart beating faster at how close Shane was to him, but he had to try and play it cool. 

“I'm trying to get into law school,” Ryan said with a grin, he was so proud of all of his hard work and couldn’t wait to see where it took him. 

“Good for you. Cheers,” Shane replied with a smile and lifted his beer up for Ryan to clank his against it. Ryan accepted the cheers and they both took a swig of their beers and sat silently watching each other. An energy had sparked to life between the two of them, burning and insistent. The kind of energy that had Ryan’s skin prickling with want, his muscles tense, and his whole body aching for any kind of attention. 

“Well, what about you then, big boy? What do you do for a living?” Ryan asked, feeling bolder, batting his eyelashes just the tiniest bit for show, but not missing the way that Shane’s eyes darkened in the shitty club lighting. 

“Well,” Shane started, but stopped and Ryan could tell that he was hesitant. “I uh- I’m actually an author.” 

“There’s no fucking way,” Ryan said flatly, eyes flicking to Shane’s gold jewelry before continuing, “how can you be an author and own jewelry that costs more than my tuition?”

Shane laughed at that, a deep, breathy chuckle that radiated warmth throughout Ryan’s body. 

“If you don’t believe me then google it, baby. Shane Madej. Look it up. I’m not lying to you,” Shane challenged with a raised eyebrow and a cocky smirk to match. 

Ryan flushed under the pet name, definitely not expecting for Shane to call him baby. He could feel excitement thrumming through his veins and the twitch of his cock in his boxers. 

Ryan wasted no time pulling out his phone and getting onto Google, quickly typing Shane Madej into the search bar and almost falling out of his seat when he learned that Shane was not only telling the truth, but that he wrote the textbook that Ryan had been studying like it was the Bible.

“Well, fuck me,” Ryan said to himself. It didn’t go unheard by Shane, who just smirked around his beer bottle, shooting Ryan another wink. 

“No wonder you have expensive things! You’re a fucking lawyer  _ and _ an author,” Ryan noted aloud, trying to wrap his head around all of this. Shane, on the other hand, just sat there watching him with an amused look plastered on his face.

And then it hit Ryan like a fucking semi truck. Shane had written his fucking textbook for Christ’s sake  _ and _ he had actual field experience! Ryan didn’t know what he did to deserve this kind of blessing brought to him in a club on a Friday night, but he made a mental note to say a big thank you to his pal JC for bringing Shane along. 

A smirk made its way across Ryan’s face. He knew exactly how to use this whole situation to his advantage. If he played his cards right, maybe, just maybe, he could end up with a valuable resource and some good dick by the end of the night. 

“Does this mean that you can teach me everything that I need to know about the law then for my exam, Mr. Madej?” Ryan asked cheekily, eyes wide and filled with faux innocence, waiting like a good boy for Shane to answer him back.

Ryan watched as Shane’s eyes somehow darkened even further, a predatory grin playing on his lips while Ryan watched Shane’s eyes rake down his body. 

“Fuck— ,” Shane started, huffing out a laugh while shaking his head, running a hand through his hair. He was obviously trying to keep his cool, but Ryan wasn’t making it easy on him. “You have no idea of all the things that I could teach you, baby. Not just about your profession, either.” 

Ryan hummed to himself, lifting his beer to his mouth and deciding to up the ante while he had Shane’s eyes trained on him. He took a drink of his beer, hollowing his lips around the rim of the bottle neck, before pulling off it with a wet sounding pop when he was finished. 

Ryan heard Shane gasp, followed by a deep, throaty groan which caused Ryan’s breath to hitch and a needy whine to catch in his throat. He quickly tried to get focused back on a normal conversation before he dove straight into the horny deep end and never returned. 

“So, how old are you then?” Ryan questioned, but wasn’t sure that he wanted to know the answer. He knew that this guy wasn’t too much older than him. He was too good looking to be any older than at least 35. 

“I’m 33. What gave me away?” Shane asked curiously, tongue peaking past his lips to wet them, but his own gaze never left Ryan’s lips. Ryan wanted to lean forward and feel that tongue press against his own in a messy kiss, one that would leave them both gasping and desperate for more.

“You were too confident with yourself when you approached me to be some horny college guy. Plus, no college student in existence would wear a chain and a gold watch to some dingy nightclub,” Ryan responded, reveling in the way Shane’s eyes crinkled, a wheezy laugh leaving his lips, which made Ryan smile. 

“Why me though?” Ryan asked, still confused as to as to why this rich, god-like man would choose him out of all the people in this club. 

Shane leaned closer to Ryan, so close that Ryan could feel Shane’s breath on his ear. If Shane came just an inch or two closer, Ryan would be able feel Shane’s lips against his neck and he wanted nothing more than to press himself into it. 

“You looked so cute standing over there bopping along to the music, but I could tell that you weren’t happy. So when I saw you turn to leave I knew I had to take my chance. You were just too beautiful to let go, baby,” Shane replied easily, words leaving his mouth in a slow drawl as he placed one of his large hands on Ryan’s thigh. Ryan’s brain short circuited.

Ryan opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking back and forth from where Shane’s hand sat on his thigh and Shane’s face. Shane’s hand took up almost the whole span of Ryan’s thigh and Ryan had to fight really hard to not let out the whine that was clawing its way out from the back of his throat.

Ryan’s dick went from half hard to fully erect in seconds flat at the sight alone. He wanted Shane to grip his thighs with those large hands while he rode him in whatever room of the expensive house that he probably owned, hoping that Shane’s fingers would leave faint bruises or crescent shaped prints from his nails; a subtle reminder embedded on Ryan's body of the night's events.

Ryan still wasn’t one hundred percent sure of what Shane’s intentions were. He didn’t know if all of this was leading up to Shane taking him home and giving it to him like he had craved since he met him or if this was just some casual conversation. 

“I saw your friends leave you to go dance. Not your thing, baby?” Shane asked, hand still splayed on Ryan’s thigh, thumb slowly tracing patterns there which made Ryan’s breath hitch. Damn, this dude was distracting.

“I dance occasionally. You know, depending on who I’m with and how drunk I am,” Ryan laughed, throwing a wink over at Shane. He was pretty sure that he saw Shane blush, but he couldn’t tell if it was the lighting playing a trick on him or not. 

“That’s a shame. You’ve got a great body. I’d love to see it move sometime,” Shane said seductively, leaning back from Ryan’s space and practically undressing Ryan with his eyes. 

Ryan couldn’t help the whine that escaped his mouth that time. Shane didn’t have any idea about just how much of an effect that his words had on him, or maybe he did and he was just riling Ryan up even more. Either way it was working and Ryan wasn’t about to complain. 

“Why not now?” Ryan asked with a smirk, throwing a nod over in the direction of the dance floor where the crowd had thinned out from earlier that night. He didn’t know where the sudden boost of confidence came from, but there was something intoxicating about Shane that made Ryan feel drunk with lust and he was running with it. 

If Shane wanted to play a game of cat and mouse then Ryan was going to give it to him. Ryan knew that he could be a tease when the situation called for it, and he was ready to give it all that he had. He just hoped that it wouldn’t take long for Shane to snap because he was starting to get antsy and he really didn’t want to beg for Shane to just take him home and fuck him already, but he definitely wasn’t above it.

Ryan turned his beer up and drank the last bit before standing and grabbing Shane by the hand, dragging him over to a dimly lit corner on the edge of the dance floor by the bathrooms. 

“Just watch for a bit. Okay, big boy?” Ryan said, palm flat against Shane’s sternum, pushing him back against the wall. 

“Shit, yeah, okay,” Shane breathed, eyes immediately darting to find where Ryan was walking out onto the dance floor, watching as his hips swayed in time to the music every step of the way. 

Ryan wasn’t much of a dancer and that dawned on him when he made it out into the middle of the dance floor and didn’t know what to do next. This is what he gets for letting the horny part of his brain outweigh the logical one. 

Ryan had to figure out something fast if he wanted to keep up this sexy, confident facade. Thankfully the logical side of his brain kicked in seconds later when he noticed a cute guy over by himself and Ryan figured out what his play was. Shane seemed like he could definitely be the jealous type. Ryan had gotten that vibe from him almost immediately, the vibe of someone who liked to show off what was theirs, but didn’t like when people became too interested, and he was going to test that hypothesis.

_ Here’s to hoping _ , Ryan thought as he made his way over to the guy, not letting himself think twice before leaning up into his space and asking him if he’d like to dance. Hewas relieved when the guy said yes. 

Ryan wrapped his arms around the guys neck, both of them moving their bodies in time to the music, their chests pressed together and their hips occasionally brushing against each other.

Ryan could feel Shane’s gaze burning a hole into him, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up and his cock hardening in his jeans at the thought of Shane coming over to the two of them and dragging him away, taking him into the shitty club bathroom and fucking him there while asking Ryan who he belonged to. 

Ryan let himself get lost in the moment, relishing in how dirty it felt grinding up against this guy while Shane watched him with heavy lidded eyes from across the club. He had apparently gotten a little too into it because he wasn't expecting the soft moan that fell from his lips and the way that his head fell forward onto the guys shoulder when his hard on rubbed against the guys leg as their bodies moved together to the music. 

It wasn’t seconds later that Ryan felt a large hand gripping his bicep, turning around to find Shane glaring at him with an unamused look and dark eyes, before he was being pulled away. He shot a small smile back in the guys’ direction, it was meant to be a silent apology for using him as bait, but Ryan couldn’t give two shits about how he interpreted it because the only thing that he had on his mind was Shane. 

Shane pulled Ryan back over to the dimly lit corner from earlier, resuming his position with his back up against the wall, but this time twisting Ryan to where his back was pressed against Shane’s front, ass resting just below Shane’s crotch. 

Ryan whimpered at the roughness, not expecting Shane to man handle him, and especially not here. Shane’s hands were gripping Ryan’s hips possessively, fingers digging into the skin, no doubt leaving bruises for Ryan to find there in the morning. 

“What kind of fucking game do you think you’re playing, baby?” Shane growled into Ryan’s ear, one hand leaving Ryan’s hips and carding through his hair, grabbing a handful and pulling it, making it to where Ryan was looking up at Shane over his shoulder. 

“Shane, I—,” Ryan gasped, attempting to explain himself but not getting the chance because the hand in his hair was gone and two of Shane’s fingers were being shoved into his mouth. 

Ryan moaned around the digits, feeling the pad of Shane’s fingers trace their way across the roof of his mouth and against his tongue, eventually resting them there before Ryan gave them an experimental suck, which earned a groan from Shane. 

“You don’t get to talk, okay? You’re just going to listen,” Shane told Ryan, his tone firm and demanding. Ryan nodded in response, a muffled whine escaping around Shane’s fingers. 

“You’ve been such a bad boy, Ryan. Going out there and dancing with that guy when you know damn well that I’ve been dying to take you home since I laid eyes on you,” Shane murmured against Ryan’s ear, tongue flicking out to lick at the shell before stopping to nibble on his ear lobe.

Ryan moaned around Shane’s fingers, which had started gently thrusting into his mouth, causing Ryan to absentmindedly push his ass back against Shane, finally feeling the outline of Shane’s hard cock pressing into his lower back, making him whimper.

“Oh you like that baby? Hearing how bad you’ve been while I fuck your mouth with my fingers?” Shane growled against Ryan’s neck, stopping to suck a bruise just below Ryan’s ear, pushing his fingers into Ryan’s mouth until the others were resting on his lips, causing him to gag before pulling them out. 

“Would you let that other guy do this to you?” Shane asked tauntingly, dropping his grip on Ryan’s waist to stroke Ryan’s cock through his jeans. Ryan’s hips bucked into the touch feeling precome leak into his boxers. He knew that it was a rhetorical question, one that Shane didn’t want an answer to, but he still found himself attempting to shake his head no.

“Maybe I should go get him and let him watch while you grind back onto my cock and whimper around my fingers. Bet you would like that, wouldn’t you?” Shane teased, thrusting his fingers into Ryan’s mouth again while increasing the press of his other hand on Ryan’s crotch, pulling Ryan’s hips back roughly against his own. 

Between the wet, squelching sound of Shane’s fingers fucking into Ryan’s mouth and the soft grunts that Ryan elicited every time that Shane moved his hand across Ryan’s clothed cock, the noises falling from Ryan’s lips were obscene.

To anyone else it probably looked like they were dancing, grinding against each other in some lust induced tango, except that Shane’s fingers were in Ryan’s mouth which was definitely not something that you saw everyday at the club. What they didn’t see though, was the way that Shane had maneuvered Ryan to where his ass was seated right over the bulge in his jeans, grinding his cock into Ryan’s ass to the beat of the music. 

Shane removed his fingers from Ryan’s mouth, wiping them on the side of his jeans before bringing it back down to rest on Ryan’s hip, holding him in place. Ryan’s head fell back onto Shane’s shoulder, a breathy,  _ fuck, Shane,  _ leaving his mouth when Shane started thrusting his hips faster against Ryan’s ass causing Ryan’s body to bounce forward with impact. 

Ryan reached a hand back between them, trying his best to get a hand on Shane, craving to get a measure on just how big the bulge that was pressing into his ass was, but Shane didn’t give him the chance, grabbing Ryan’s hand and bringing it up to rest in his unruly hair. 

“You don’t get to touch me, baby. Not until you’re a good boy and come for me,” Shane said with a dark chuckle, his tongue trailing up the span of Ryan’s neck, and licking away the sweat before latching his mouth onto skin and sucking a dark, wine colored bruise there. 

The feeling of Shane’s mouth on his neck along with the words that tumbled effortlessly out of his filthy mouth had Ryan clutching Shane’s hair between his fingers, grabbing a fistful down at the root and tugging which caused Shane to pull off of Ryan’s neck with a groan. 

It was a beautiful sound. It actually may have been the single hottest sound that Ryan had ever heard in his life, considering the way that his cock twitched against Shane’s palm. It was a throaty noise, almost animalistic, but not yet a growl, with the subtlest whine-like quality mixed in, a breathlessness that let Ryan know that Shane was just as close to losing his shit as he was. 

Ryan’s eyes shot open when his brain finally processed what Shane had just said to him, he had been too caught up in the groan that Shane just made and the steady bump of Shane’s hip against his cheeks to even realize that he had closed his eyes. 

Ryan’s eyes darted around the room, frantically looking to see if anyone was paying attention, trying his best to keep calm even though he could feel the familiar heat pooling in his lower abdomen as Shane firmly squeezed the base of Ryan’s cock. 

Ryan’s breathing had become ragged, soft moans being occasionally accompanied by a gasp, his body beginning to twitch underneath Shane’s firm hand. He couldn’t hear anything but his heart beating in his ears, the music being completely drowned out by the fast thump-thump thump-thump that echoed throughout his head until he registered the deep sound of Shane’s voice in his ear. 

“Are you getting close for me baby?” Shane teased, the low timbre of his voice raising goosebumps across Ryan’s body. “Gonna come in your pants for me in front of all these people? Show them just how desperate you are for someone to touch you, to take you home and fuck you.”

“Shane, fuck—I can’t,” Ryan whimpered, attempting to grind his hips forward into Shane’s touch, searching for more friction, but Shane firmly held him in place. 

“You can, baby, and you will,” Shane told him, voice firm, determined to make Ryan fall apart. “Come for me and then I’ll take you home. Fuck you real good and hard, just like you’ve been aching for since you got here.”

“P—please take me home first. I promise I’ll be good,” Ryan begged, a desperate cry catching in his throat as Shane sped up his movements, hand now sliding roughly across the outline of Ryan’s cock. 

“No. You’re going to come just like this,” Shane said sternly, feeling Ryan’s body begin to shake beneath his touch. 

Ryan looked down through lust blown eyes, burning the image of Shane’s hand working over his cock into his mind, it was leaking steadily enough that he could see a wet patch forming through the thick fabric of his jeans, feeling his body start to crumble with pleasure. It wasn’t going to take much more for him to come.

Ryan’s needy whines only spurred Shane on, eyes dark and clouded, a smirk plastered on his face because he could see Ryan ripping apart at the seams. 

“Oh, God,” Ryan gasped, his hips jerking unceremoniously. “I’m gonna come. Please let me come,” he begged, way past the point of caring if anyone was going to see, mind completely clouded with the desperate need to come. 

“That’s right baby. Show daddy how good of a boy you are. Go ahead, make a mess of yourself in front of all these people and daddy promises to take you home with him,” Shane whispered filthily against Ryan’s ear, movements never faltering.

Ryan didn’t know if it was the absolute sin that was spilling from Shane’s lips or the fact that he had referred to himself daddy or the fact that Shane wanted to take him home for round two, but he was coming _ , _ spilling into his pants like a horny teenager with no self control and a cry of Shane’s name.

Ryan came harder than he had in a long time, not expecting to get off so much on the raunchiness of what was happening, on the thought of someone seeing him come in his pants and all because Shane made him do it. 

His body went lax against Shane’s chest, but Shane was there, turning him around and wrapping his arms around him. 

“You did so good, baby,” Shane praised, running those large hands across Ryan’s back as Ryan burrowed his head into Shane’s chest.

Ryan could feel how hot his face had gotten, a blush no doubt had spread across his skin. Part of it was from the praise, Shane’s words making him feel as if he was the best thing on earth and then the other was from humiliation, feeling the come drying in his boxers.

“I’d still like to take you home with me. If you’d want to, of course,” Shane said, lifting Ryan’s chin up so that he could look him in the eyes. 

“Why don’t you take me home then…  _ daddy _ ?” Ryan asked, the post orgasm haze having lifted, finally feeling like himself again, as he moved his hand down to palm at the sizable bulge in Shane’s jeans. 

“ _ Fuck _ . You’re going to be the death of me, baby,” Shane groaned hoarsely, before pressing his lips to Ryan’s, their tongues clashing in a messy kiss, leaving them both breathless when they pulled apart. “Come on. Let's get you out of here. You’re filthy.”

——-

Ryan couldn’t tell you much from the time that the kiss ended up until to the time that they pulled up to what Ryan assumed was Shane’s house. The only things that he remembered was Shane grabbing his wrist, leading him out to this stunning, sleek, black sports car, the intoxifying smell of new leather, the woodsy musk of Shane’s cologne, and the slow creep of Shane’s hand up his thigh on the drive there. 

“We’re here,” Shane said cooly as he undid his seatbelt and got out of the car, coming around to Ryan’s side and opening the door. 

Ryan unbuckled his seatbelt and joined Shane by the car, both of them taking in the gorgeous home that sat in front of them. Ryan was speechless. He hadn’t ever seen a home this beautiful in person, having only seen ones like this in those fancy housing catalogues. 

“Oh my God,” Ryan breathed out, looking over to Shane who was already smiling at him. “It’s beautiful.”

“Thank you. I think so too,” Shane chuckled lightly, taking Ryan by the hand and leading him up the stairs to unlock the front door. “Just wait until you see the inside, baby.”

Shane unlocked the door and stood in the doorway with his arm extended outward, motioning for Ryan to go on in, but Ryan didn’t move, suddenly being hit once again with the question of why me. How was he good enough to be standing in the doorway of a house that he could only ever have dreamed of with the most gorgeous man that he’d ever laid eyes on? 

Ryan didn’t even realize that he had started to cry until he felt the tears start rolling down his cheeks, sitting himself down on Shane’s doorstep. 

“Are you okay? What happened?” Ryan heard Shane ask as he crouched down in front of him. He could hear the obvious worry in Shane’s voice, but Ryan couldn’t bear to look up at him. He was so embarrassed that he had let himself break down, especially in front of someone like Shane. God, he probably thought that he was such a baby.

Ryan reached up to wipe away the tears that had gathered on his chin, but his hands were captured by Shane’s. 

“Ryan, baby. Talk to me, please. Did I do something?” Shane questioned, thumb brushing softly against Ryan’s knuckles. 

“No, fuck. I’m sorry, Shane,” Ryan sniffled, trying to keep the tears that were welled up in his eyes from falling, but finding it hard when he heard the true concern in Shane’s voice. 

“I don’t understand. What do you have to be sorry for?” Shane asked, bringing a hand up and lifting Ryan’s chin so that Ryan would look at him before cradling Ryan’s face in his palm, thumb rubbing the tears away that had begun to fall again. 

“You don’t deserve to have some pathetic college kid sitting on your steps crying at almost 1 in the morning,” Ryan breathed out, tears streaming steadily down his cheeks, taking a deep breath in before continuing, “You could've had anyone in that club come home with you tonight, and yet you picked me. Why?”

Ryan watched through teary eyes as Shane opened and closed his mouth, trying to process what Ryan had just said to him, what he had just asked of him.

“ _ Oh, Ryan _ ,” Shane said softly, his voice barely above a whisper, “That’s what this is all about? You don’t think you’re good enough for me?” 

Ryan tried to laugh, but it ended up coming out as more of a sob, his head falling down toward his chest. “Are you kidding me? Look at you. You’re handsome and rich and you own a fucking mansion! I’m nothing compared to you.”

“Ryan, baby, will you look at me. Please?” Shane pleaded, watching silently as Ryan slowly raised his head back up, his own eyes finally being met with teary brown ones. 

“I’m going to kiss you now, okay?” Shane asked, bringing his hands up and cupping Ryan’s face in them, waiting for Ryan to respond.

Ryan nodded his head, leaning into Shane’s touch, his eyes fluttering shut when he felt the smooth press of Shane’s lips against his own, their lips molding together like they were made for each other. 

The kiss wasn’t anything special, no tongue or heaving breathing involved. It was just a kiss. A short, chaste kiss, but an emotional one at that. One that answered Ryan’s question without Shane ever having to say a word. 

“There’s no one else that I would rather have with me here right now,” Shane whispered against Ryan’s lips, their foreheads resting against each other. “You’re absolutely gorgeous, Ryan. So, so pretty. Any man would be lucky to have you.”

Ryan whimpered at Shane’s words, feeling a blush crawl across his skin.  _ Pretty _ . The word repeated over and over in his head. He couldn’t believe that Shane thought that he was pretty. 

“I know we had other plans for tonight,” Shane said with a cheesy wink which made Ryan giggle, “but I think that I’d like to take you on a proper date first. Get you all dressed up, take you out to a fancy restaurant, drink some expensive wine, get a little more acquainted with each other, and then if you’re still sure that you want this to go further, I’ll bring you home and show you just how much  _ I _ want you.”

Ryan couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, feeling tears forming in his eyes again, overwhelmed with how just amazing Shane was. 

“I would love that,” Ryan responded before leaning in and pressing his lips back against Shane’s.

Shane wrapped his arms around Ryan, pulling him flush against his chest, and kissing him like it was the only thing that he knew how to do. Ryan found himself getting lost in it, letting Shane take the reins and kiss him any way that he wanted for however long he wanted, just enjoying the taste of Shane on his tongue before Shane pulled away. 

“Not to ruin the mood or anything, but you’ve still got come in your pants,” Shane said out of nowhere which caused Ryan to scrunch his face up and then he broke out laughing. Eventually managing a  _ yeah _ in between chuckles.

“So why don’t we go inside? I’ll run you a bath. You can get cleaned up, I’ll grab you some clothes to sleep in, and you can just spend the night here tonight, no funny business. How’s that sound?” Shane asked, his tone soft and gentle, making Ryan’s heart melt. 

“That sounds amazing. Thank you,” Ryan said quietly, giving Shane a hug before pulling away. 

Ryan watched quietly as Shane stood up, grabbed Ryan’s hand and helped him up off the stairs. Shane opened the door and motioned Ryan inside before closing the door and locking it behind them. 

When Shane turned the lights on, Ryan couldn’t help the gasp. This house was incredible on the outside, but it was nothing compared to the inside. The walls were painted creamy, off white with beautiful one of a kind pieces of artwork that had to be worth a lot of money, hanging along them. The ceilings were high with gold lighting, Ryan even noticed a chandelier positioned above a black leather couch in the living area as they made their way toward the stairs.

Shane led him up the stairs, hand still laced with Ryan’s, Ryan following silently as he took in every detail that he could see. Shane’s home was beautiful and spacious and Ryan could tell that he kept it well taken care of, but it somehow still felt bare, maybe even a little lonely. 

Ryan was ripped away from his thoughts when they entered the bathroom and Shane dropped his hand to go switch on the lights. The bathroom was painted a different color than the rest of the house, a light gray that went beautifully with the white cabinetry, white trimmed mirrors, white marble sink, and the huge white porcelain clawfoot bathtub that was the centerpiece. 

Ryan’s eyes followed Shane after he took in the room, watching intently as Shane went to the white standing cabinets over by the shower, grabbed a towel and washcloth from it and sat them down on the silver rack by the bathtub before moving to turn the tub faucet on. 

“Alright then,” Shane said, hand moving under the stream of water to make sure the temperature was right before wiping his hand off and walking toward the door. “I’ll leave you to it. I’m gonna go grab you some clothes. If you need anything I’ll be right across the hall.” 

“Thank you, Shane,” Ryan replied with a shy smile as he saw Shane nod and smile back at him before he left the room. 

Ryan took a second to breathe. Tonight definitely hadn’t gone the way that he had expected it to, but he was so happy with the way it did. He stripped his shirt off, ridding himself of the smell of sweat and alcohol, before bending down to take his socks off, taking his phone out of his back pocket, and then unbuttoning his pants and sliding them and his boxers down in one go. It felt good to finally get out of those boxers, the dried come was not in any way pleasant but it was well worth the discomfort. 

Ryan dipped his foot into the tub first, checking to see how the water was fixed, before he got in and let his body be completely submerged in the hot, liquid warmth, the anxiety from earlier dissipated and as he allowed himself to relax back against the smooth wall of the tub. 

Ryan lost track of how long he had been in there, lost in the feeling of the water cascading over his skin and the way that his muscles relaxed under the steam. He figured that it hadn’t been too long considering that water was still warm and his fingers hadn’t started to shrivel up yet, but decided that it was probably time to get washed off because Shane would be back any minute with clothes. 

Ryan found some body wash on the rack where his towel laid and poured it onto his washcloth. His first instinct was to smell it before he started washing and he’s so glad that he did because holy shit did it smell good. It smelt like Shane: Warm, Woodsy, Expensive. Ryan never wanted to use another body wash ever again. He wanted to breathe in the scent of Shane whenever he could, his smell had quickly become one of Ryan’s favorite things about Shane. 

It felt good to wash off, to clean himself of the night's events, even though some sick part of him was going to miss the dirty feeling that came along with the fun. 

Ryan had just gotten out of the bathtub and wrapped the towel around his waist when Shane knocked on the door.

“I hope these will work okay. They’re probably going to be big, but I think they’ll suffice for the night,” Shane told Ryan, laying the pile of clothes on the rack where his towel had laid. 

Ryan watched as Shane’s eyes traveled down his body, tracing the stray droplets of water as they made their way down muscular arms and tone chest, all the way down to where they disappeared below the towel that hung low on Ryan’s waist. 

Ryan could see the way that Shane’s eyes darkened, the way that he bit his lip as he took in every inch of Ryan’s bare skin that was on display. 

Ryan let his own eyes wander, taking in Shane’s disheveled look. He was still incredibly sexy, now just sporting his tee shirt and jeans which made Ryan swoon even more. 

Ryan’s mind blanked when he noticed the bulge in Shane’s jeans. Shane was really enjoying what he was seeing apparently and Ryan felt himself getting hot, his heart beat increasing every time that Shane’s eyes raked down his body.

Ryan wanted to reach out and touch, feeling his fingers twitch at his side. Ryan had only gotten to feel Shane up once the whole night which was pretty unfair if he’s being honest. He felt that bulge grinding into him at the club, giving him a taste of what was underneath but Ryan wanted the whole meal. He wanted to get Shane out of his pants and finally get his hands on what he imagined to be Shane’s sizable dick, maybe even suck him off if he was feeling frisky. 

Shane must’ve caught him staring because when they eventually made eye contact Ryan noticed the faintest blush that had crept onto his cheeks and his nose and his eyes looked anywhere but at Ryan. 

“So uh-. I’ll be in my room,” Shane said hastily, “you can just come over when you get dressed and we’ll figure out where you’ll sleep.” And just like that Shane was gone again and Ryan was once again deprived of the chance to get his hands on Shane which made him sigh. 

Shane had given him a light blue silk button up shirt, a pair of plaid pajama pants, and navy pair of boxers to wear to bed, but once he put the shirt and boxers on, he decided against the pants. 

Ryan gathered up his clothes and made his way over to Shane’s room, feeling excitement and nervousness start to course throughout his body. When he walked into the room he found Shane sitting under the covers with a book in his hand and a pair of thick black framed glasses perched upon his nose. It was unfair how much hotter he looked in the glasses and Ryan tried his best not to think about that and the fact that Shane wasn’t wearing fancy night clothes like he was, just an old tee faded t-shirt and some pajama pants, which shouldn’t have made Ryan as hot as it did.

Ryan felt Shane’s eyes on him as soon as he entered the room, never getting used to the heaviness of shanes gaze as he took in every piece of Ryan that he could. Ryan again took notice of the way that Shane’s eyes darkened, the way that his lips twitched into a smirk when he admired the way that Ryan looked in  _ his _ clothes. 

Ryan was surprised when he heard a groan come from Shane, looking to where Shane’s eyes were trained, down to where his thighs were bare except for the shirt which hit about mid-way. He had forgotten that Shane was probably expecting him to come in with pants on, yet here Ryan was standing in Shane’s room with his legs free in the wind and Shane’s eyes glued to his thick, muscular thighs where the shirt ended. 

Ryan looked back up to Shane, who once again ripped his gaze away from Ryan once he realized that he had gotten caught and Ryan had had enough. Ryan walked further into the room, laying his stuff down on Shane’s dresser and crossing his arms in front of his chest

“Stop doing that,” Ryan quipped, breaking the silence. “Stop blatantly checking me out and then acting like you weren’t. You’re allowed to look, Shane. Hell, You can even touch, if you want to.”

“Fuck, Ryan,” Shane sighed, placing his book beside him before running a hand through his hair, “You really have no idea how hard you make this do you? I’m trying to do the right thing here. You were just crying on my doorstep a few minutes ago. I didn’t want you to think that I was taking advantage of you.”

Ryan’s eyebrow shot up, a smirk playing on his lips, suddenly very aware of what he had to do next, moving his way toward the bed where Shane was. 

“Hard, huh? Is that what I felt at the club, and then saw in the bathroom? I could almost bet that if I pulled back the covers right now that you’re hard under there, too,” Ryan said playfully as he sat down on the edge of the bed where Shane’s feet were, hand settling lightly on Shane’s ankle. 

“Is that really all you got from that? Why do you have to be such a br-  _ what are you doing? _ ” Shane asked, eyes widening as he watched Ryan’s hand slowly crawl further and further up his leg. 

“Oh, come on. Don’t act like you haven’t wanted me to touch you all night,” Ryan purred, climbing further onto the bed, body now perched at Shane’s side with his hand fully resting on Shane’s thigh. “Plus it’s only fair. You got me off, now let me return the favor.”

“Ryan, I-,” Shane attempted to stutter out but didn’t get the chance to continue because Ryan was covering his mouth with his other hand. 

“Please, Shane. Let me get you off,” Ryan begged, puppy dog eyes on full display, eyelashes fluttering in the dim lamp lighting. 

Ryan could see Shane’s resolve crumbling at the simple plea, watching the way that his jaw tightened and his hand gripped at the duvet, but he still didn’t give in. Ryan was really going to have to play dirty if he wanted to get his way and it was now or never. 

“Please,  _ daddy _ ,” Ryan whispered, hand now firmly resting on the bulge in Shane’s pajama pants. “I want to see you come so badly.”

Ryan would be lying if he said that he didn’t feel incredibly smug as he watched Shane’s Adam’s apple bob up and down, swallowing thickly before he groaned again, similar from earlier but this time a lot deeper, more like a growl.

“You really want it that much?” Shane asked, to which Ryan nodded enthusiastically.

“Get on with it then, baby,” Shane gritted out between clenched teeth, head falling back against the headboard as Ryan finally gripped Shane’s dick fully through his pants.

“Can I make you come in your pants like you made me?” Ryan asked, hand teasingly squeezing Shane’s cock near the base which made Shane suck in a deep breath.

“No,” Shane said flatly without a second’s hesitation, “You’re gonna get my cock out and make me come like the good boy that you are and then I’m going to bed. Do you understand?”

Shane’s voice was deep, sharp, dominant, just like it had been back at the club and Ryan was so fucking happy to have Shane speaking to him like that again. 

“Yes, daddy,” Ryan whispered, wasting no time reaching into Shane’s pajama pants and finding bare skin, pulling Shane’s hard cock out of the hole in the front and giving it a few slow strokes. 

“You’re so big, daddy,” Ryan marveled aloud as he ran his hand from the tip to the base, taking a moment to appreciate the way that his hand barely fit around the base and permanently burning the image into his mind because he didn’t want to ever forget it. 

Ryan was right about Shane’s dick from his hypothesis at the club, and it may just be the most beautiful dick that he had ever seen. It wasn’t massive, but definitely above average in length, enough to get the job done and done well, but not enough to leave you limping the next day, which Ryan was very grateful for. 

The head was shining with precome, a generous amount pooling at the tip which had Ryan’s mouth watering. He wanted to lean down and have a taste, to trace his tongue along the prominent vein that ran down the underside of Shane’s dick, but he decided against it. He wanted to suck Shane off and be able to enjoy it. He wanted to show Shane just how good he was with his mouth, but right now he just wanted to make Shane come.

“Never took you for a size queen, baby,” Shane said with a slight chuckle, one that was cut short when Ryan ran his thumb across the slit of his leaking cock, smearing precome across the head and down the shaft, using it as lube and reveling in the way that Shane’s cock twitched in his palm.

“Just for you, daddy,” Ryan replied cheekily, increasing the speed of which he moved his hand along Shane’s dick, not missing the way that Shane’s breath faltered and his hips jerked beneath the touch. 

“Fuck, baby. I’m gonna come soon,” Shane groaned, eyes squeezing shut, mouth falling open, and hand gripping the covers.

“Come for me, daddy,” Ryan breathed, hand jerking Shane off with fervor, eyes trying to take in every inch of Shane that they could while he came.

It wasn’t a few seconds later that Shane was coming and Ryan knew it before he heard Shane moan, feeling the way that Shane’s body tensed below him, seeing the way that Shane’s chest moved with rapid breaths. 

Shane came with a throaty cry of Ryan’s name, white ropes of come covering Ryan’s hand, which made Ryan feel so much pride because he was the one that made Shane come like that. He brought his hand up to his mouth and licked off the come that had been painted so beautifully across the skin and moaned at the taste. Shane’s eyes shot open at the sound and he groaned at the sight, which made Ryan giggle, not stopping until his hand was clean.

Ryan watched silently as Shane put himself back into his pajama pants and sat back, trying to get his breathing back to normal. But then it hit Ryan that there was now a new problem that he needed to fix and that was that he had been hard since he decided to get Shane off and was so desperately in need to come again. He moved his hand down to give himself a few strokes, but Shane’s grabbed his hand before he got it to his boxers. 

“What do you think you’re doing, baby?” Shane asked, a mischievous tone to his voice and Ryan didn’t know if he liked the sound of it. “Because you surely don’t think that you get to come twice tonight when daddy only came once, do you baby?”

“Please, daddy,” Ryan pleaded, looking down to where his dick was tenting the front of his boxers, “I’m so hard.”

“Sorry, baby, but this is your punishment. You don’t get to come again tonight because you were naughty. Throwing yourself at me like that when I was trying to be a good daddy,” Shane said sternly, pulling Ryan up onto his lap and cupping him through his boxers. 

“No! Please, daddy! I promise to not do it again!” Ryan cried, frustrated tears welling up in his eyes and threatening to spill over. “Pretty please. Just this once.” 

Ryan watched silently, hopefully, as Shane sighed and gave in, moving his hand down to grasp Ryan through the thin material of the boxers Shane had given him. 

It didn’t take Ryan long before he was coming in his boxers with a high pitched  _ daddy,  _ a few tears rolling down reddened cheeks. 

They laid there for a minute, both of them catching their breaths before Shane gently moved Ryan from his lap over onto the bed and went and grabbed a towel and a fresh pair of boxers for Ryan to clean up with and change into. 

Shane climbed back into his spot in bed while Ryan changed, and Ryan joined him once he was finished, pulling back the covers, climbing in, and laying his head on Shane’s chest. 

“I hope you don’t mind if I sleep here with you tonight,” Ryan said shyly, but grinned when he felt Shane’s arm wrap around him, pulling him in closer. 

“Not one bit. Now you try and get some rest ” Shane replied, pressing a kiss to Ryan’s hair. 

“Thank you for tonight,” Ryan whispered, “Goodnight, Shane.”

“Goodnight, baby,” was the last thing that Ryan heard before he got lost in the sound of Shane’s heartbeat, falling asleep quicker than he had in a long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Come yell with me on tumblr : @pinksweatshirtbergara


End file.
